


一瓶子不满

by LinC229



Series: 海军年轻AU [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, 师生鱼水情（？）
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-14 05:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16486493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinC229/pseuds/LinC229
Summary: “那就请您原谅我胜之不武吧……”闪光者低语道。他熟练地自双手中间拉长一柄剑体。*妄想，年轻时代AU，过于OOC，雷*梗不属于我，属于海贼贴吧的战力吹比帖，感谢感谢jpg





	一瓶子不满

波鲁萨利诺的眼镜坏了，然后他决定把事情弄个清楚。

这事要从上午的期末测试开始说起。

本想着谁都行，没想到今天诸事不顺，碰到黑腕泽法当自己的对战老师。泽法不喜欢他，满海军怕是没有人不知道；反过来也一样。

“波鲁萨利诺！”监考老师急吼吼地叫道，“波鲁萨利诺做准备！”

话音未落，一柄剑打着旋从他身侧擦过去，剑尖朝下，斜插入地面中。弥漫的烟尘散尽了，上一名待测学员两手空空，正朝对面鞠着深深的躬。

“别急着上场！选一把趁手的武器也是规则之一。”有人说。被他拒绝了：“用不着。”迎着风和烟尘踏上场去。

泽法操练学生时的力道比他痛殴海贼时还高两寸。这当然是为了完善训练，训练总要投入比实战更激烈的比拼和心力，这样才能让菜鸟真正对战场熟悉起来。不过一般的菜鸟在第一层体能训练时就已经败下阵来，比如正在剑道赛场四周以各种不雅姿势滚成一团的观众兼同学们，一半正为场上的风云变色拍手叫好，剩下的一半则已经是手下败将。

换句话说，泽法握着的刀已经试过了半个班参差不齐的实力。那并非什么珍品，不过是随手自刀架上抽出的量产道具而已——况且黑腕泽法并不是黑刀泽法。

“仅仅用这个么？那就请您原谅我胜之不武吧……”

闪光者低语道。他熟练地自双手中间拉长一柄剑体，单手握住，镇压了四周浪涌般的窃窃私语声大概十秒钟。

“……哎，你们知道为什么训练场都是露天的吗，海军就这么穷？……”

“……好像自从上次老师考萨卡斯基搏斗术，把屋顶掀了之后，总部就只肯拨土场给咱们了……呜呜呜……”

“……收声！这可不是每天都能看到的！都给我认真看！……”

泽法处于守势，他将剑刃向眉心外挪开几寸，示意学生攻近。

在重重光束之外，伴随着耳鸣般的音爆声。无形质撕破空气，视网膜上烙下残影，望着几颗子弹大小的光斑朝着剑刃直奔过来，泽法没有持续防御。他提起剑，一连斩过头顶、斜前方、身后，那里是光路汇聚的焦点。

在泽法劈中，“铛”地那一瞬间，光膜揭地而起，将战斗区包裹成明亮的半球。

整场不可视的战斗持续了几分钟。是他们班考试记录中最长的一个。崩金断玉声不绝。直到赛场中央的金色罩壁炸开了——翻飞如狂风中的纸片，纷纷向现身的主体缠去、收紧。年轻人落于下风，分开的双手紧撑光刃，还是被切破半寸厚度，才将攻势真正挡住。霸气与光相斫，发出令人牙酸的摩擦声。

波鲁萨利诺刚从跪姿起身，武器就没入掌心；泽法的刀身也在碰撞中出现裂缝，他把它顺手丢进尘土中，断成两截，“下一个！”监考老师中气十足地呼唤名字，等到泽法重新举手示意，就又有一名学生愁眉苦脸被推进了赛场。

闪光人离开前弯腰捡起遗落场外的一瓶水，看起来毫发无伤。除了脚下踩着的这片海，也很难想象有什么能伤到果实能力者。

他那天照常拎着洗漱包赶沐浴间的末场热水，正巧碰到萨卡斯基在前面一个淋浴喷头沉默地搓洗着。相对搓洗着。噗嗤噗嗤。唰啦唰啦。然后，他听见萨卡斯基问：“喂，波鲁萨利诺。你那眼镜是怎么回事。”

“？”

水雾蒸腾中他的手指摸索着去推，被鼻梁处的金属断口切出一道血痕。这么一碰，有一半眼镜掉下来了，另一半还挂在他的耳朵上。

“啊啊……断了。”

他说。

波鲁萨利诺并不该感到意外。他确实地没有感到意外，泽法对他和萨卡斯基的态度和对其他人并不相同。在外人眼中，他们毕竟是两头“怪物”，受到异常的训导也是应该的。

“你输了吗？”他问冲完一遍水准备离开的萨卡斯基。没有回答就是输了，他如此强硬地猜测道；对方背对他说：“赢了。”

怪物2号在脑子里被石子绊了一跤，无能喷火中。

“泽法老师叫你有时间了去他那一趟。”

水雾中一个脑袋心不在焉地点动，萨卡斯基看到那个之后才真正离去。

————

他们的老师黑腕泽法，没有家庭，甚至都没有休假。他的办公室里有张永不合起来的折叠床。波鲁萨利诺是第三个后半夜才意识到这个问题——他望着台灯仍亮，钢笔被扔在教案附近，给自己来开门并把半个门框都占上的男人，一瞬间感谢着自己在决定翻窗户之前先敲了敲门真是太靠谱了。

“你的招式仍然偏向华丽而不是实用。”泽法说，他已经坐回了座位前，暖色护眼灯照射年长者那双沧桑的手，此刻拢着一根笔，“闪闪果实带场域么？还是你自己研究的？我怎么没听说过？”

他不够认真，太过例行公事，blabla……就知道泽法会更欣赏萨卡斯基那种战斗精神。自己能得个过就得烧高香了。“没有。不是。都是我编的。您还有什么可教我的？不如趁这机会都说完吧。”波鲁萨利诺说，“明年也没有机会和您一起练习了。”

以后也不会有。他尽力使自己显得诚恳而不是更像个凌晨出入改卷室的小偷，这事他进入海军之后就少干了，心跳太快的话，就把它化成光。

“哦。对了，我跟萨卡斯基说……”泽法想到了什么似的，突然拉开自己的抽屉，胡乱翻找起来。

他和泽法后来又聊了些无聊的正经事，包括毕业后想进哪个组，未来的升职方向之类。正经事总是那么无聊。直到波鲁萨利诺兜里揣着一个崭新的眼镜盒，走出老师办公楼，一路走一路迎着月光，还是觉得很迷幻。趁着泽法念念有词地把私人用具甩了一桌面的时候，他的视野里终于搜索到了自己的卷子，和萨卡斯基同一个等级——满分。优秀毕业生。

他想到那个词，华丽。

……

再后来，他开始用镜。

END

**Author's Note:**

> （老师！吔他琼——勾——玉——啦————（。
> 
> 其实想过更OOC的，比如战斗中绝体绝命的未来大将遭老师强扔镜子（你），比如青送老师的义礼被黄换成套，然后俩人都被老师拿海楼石教训（靠），唉我好喜欢年轻黄赤（……）年轻赤青（……）年轻青黄（………………）
> 
> 还要感谢战力吹比帖。感谢一万次！


End file.
